Together After Forever
by hxneycomb
Summary: Hamilton is expecting to see Jefferson after years of not seeing each other. When he arrives, one thing leads after another. DISCLAIMER: Contains Gay smut or Boy X Boy and Harsh or sexual language.


**Disclaimer: This has LOTS of gay smut and has dirty language or wording some**

 **younger people might find disturbing? Yeah, I don't know. Enjoy! :)**

It was a normal day like any other during the week, pouring rain as the sidewalk made harsh clicking noises. Hamilton was laying on his bedspread legs closed and his hand resting against his cheek when suddenly 'DING'. "Hmm?" Hamilton looked over by his nightstand and saw his phone lit up. 'Hey! We haven't texted in a while and I was wondering how've you been haha. Whatcha doin'?' was on the screen from Jefferson. He grabbed his phone and smiled just looking at the text. He wrote back 'I've been doing fine but I really miss seeing you. Are you planning on coming over anytime soon to visit me?~' He looked away and laughed. He was only teasing Jefferson but also to see his reaction. After some time he finally texted back. 'Well of course. I can't stand to be away from you for too long. How bout' I come overrrr.. tomorrow?' Hamilton raised his eyebrows. His heart start pounding and skin started tingling. He hasn't seen him in years and was eager to meet up with him but also was terrified to know what was going to happen. He was hesitant to answer back but he did anyway just to not make things awkward. He wrote 'Aww, I have to wait till morning for you to come over? Just come over now.' Hamilton turned off his phone and almost screamed. He felt so self-conscious yet helpless of his emotions. His phone vibrated and he slowly started to reach for it. The text read 'Well I can't say no to that. I'll be there in about an hour? See ya then :)' Hamilton felt his ears get hot and his forehead start to sweat. He just stared at the text with widened eyes. He wanted to tell Jefferson that he loved him but he was afraid that he might think it's a joke. He put his phone away and just looked up at the ceiling, smiling dreamily. He figured that he could just watch T.V until he got there, not considering that his room was a mess. He turned on the T.V and had near low volume.

'KNOCK KNOCK' Hamilton quickly rose up, realizing that he fell asleep. He jolted to the door feeling shy and nervous because of if he's been outside waiting for awhile. He creaked open the door and instantly hugged him tightly. Jefferson hugged him back with his hands on his shoulders. They pulled away and looked at each other, turning red. "S-Sorry! I fell asleep while watching T.V and I..I'm sorry." Hamilton stuttered. "It's okay, I wasn't waiting outside or anything if your wondering. I was in my car for awhile because I was practicing my-" Jefferson paused."B-Because I was…..practicing my movie critique skills?" Hamilton started to laugh and put his hand on his shoulder. "Your so adorable!" His pupils went small and sunken and then he looked away in embarrassment. Jefferson went silent but then started to laugh. Hamilton looked back at him and started laughing with him too. Their laughing got quiet and Jefferson stared at him in the eyes, seductively. "I..I really didn't mean it like that, just letting you know! I just meant that you look-" Jefferson then suddenly pressed his lips firmly on his, holding his hand to his cheek. "Thomas, I…" He shushed Hamilton and smirked. He crept closer, where he could feel the heat of his breath and put his hands down on his ass, grinning. He bit his bottom lip and started kissing his neck Downwards. "Wait..! Don't you..wanna go upstairs?" Hamilton said, heavily breathing."Oh right, I forgot we were by the front door." Jefferson said, snickering. He took Jefferson by the hand and walked upstairs, into the bedroom. They stumbled onto the bed and slipped under the covers.

Jefferson started to slowly unbutton his shirt, While still impacting his lips against his. He threw his shirt across the room while running his fingers through Hamilton's hair. He started to kiss him down on his chest as he was unzipping his pants. He pulled his underwear down to his knees and his hard member fell out laying against the Bedspread. "Wow, you don't hesitate do you?" Hamilton said, blushing. He went to the edge of the bed, ducking down, as he slid his hand back and forth. Jefferson felt his face get hot and tingly. He put his hand on Hamilton's head, playing with his hair. "Shit..." Jefferson said, breathing heavily. He played with the tip with his tongue for awhile just to tease him,before moving on to the length. Hamilton started to snicker for some reason, maybe because of the tension, and pushed away for a second. "Sorry.. I'm just really nervous." Jefferson looked him back in the eyes and smiled, helplessly. "It's okay just don't stop.." Hamilton kept up his pace and gripped his legs tighter. Jefferson squirmed around uncontrollably, biting his lip. Hamilton pulled away and started rubbing him down, as he climaxed all over his hands and the rug. They both fell back in exhaustion, panting and groaning. Hamilton got up and jumped on him, giggling. "AHH! What was that for? At least let me relax after I've been sucked off." Jefferson growled. He looked him in the eyes, lovingly. "Sorry, I just love you so fucking much." He said, giggling. "Yeah I love you too." He stood up. "But do you still wanna watch a movie?" Jefferson's face lightened up. "Well sure but… you still wanna stay here _justtt_ a little longer?" Hamilton sat back down slowly. "I mean, we do have all the time in the world so..yeah.~" They slipped back under the covers, smiling.


End file.
